In a storage system, a controller module (CM) controls data with respect to a plurality of disk devices. Further, the CM uses a channel adapter (CA) to receive an input/output command with respect to the disk device from a host computer, and controls the received input/output command. Furthermore, a plurality of CAs is usually mounted on this CM.
Some CAs have a dumping function of recording internal files and content of a memory. When failure occurs in a CA having such a dumping function, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) in the CM copies dump data in order to analyze the failure of CA in which the failure has occurred, and stores the copied data in a system disk in a system. Then, the CA in which the failure occurs is separated. Further, even when there are a main CPU and a sub CPU in a CM, the main CPU copies dump data of the CA in which the failure has occurred, at all times.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-160884
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-338838
However, when failure occurs in a plurality of CAs at the same period in one CM, there is a problem that it is not possible to dump data of all CAs in which the failure has occurred, within a specified time. Meanwhile, the same period refers to a period in which failure that copying periods of dump data of two CAs overlap occurs. For example, it is assumed that failure occurs in two CAs at the same period in one CM. In this case, even when there are two main and sub CPUs in a CM, the main CPU serially copies dump data of two CAs in which failure has occurred at all times, and therefore is not capable of copying the dump data in a specified time.